Revali
Revali is a character in The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. He is a member of the Rito tribe and a major character. Personality Revali is very prideful in his abilities and also has an arrogant side to him, as he believes himself superior towards Link. In spite of his pride, he harbors envious feelings towards Link (believing himself to be a worthier Hero than the Hylian). He comes across as rather flamboyant and over dramatic in his speeches, though he means well. It is said that Revali is actually insecure about himself and his abilities and he went to extreme lengths to improve himself, often getting himself hurt in doing so, to the point where he becomes dependent on the praise of other people to feel better about himself. His conceited and arrogant behavior is used to cover his true feelings. Like the other champion's, Revali is completely devoted to his goal of stopping the Calamity Ganon. This determination proves that despite his vanity, he'll set it aside in light of a bigger picture. Revali does have some sense of gratitude, swallowing his pride and commends Link for freeing his soul (while at the same time retaining his arrogance by attributing it to the Hylian's was luck rather than his skill). Biography Revali lived in the Rito village with the other members of his race. He was then chosen by King Rhoam and Princess Zelda to become the Rito champion and pilot the Divine Beast Vah Medoh (in which he was able to control with relative ease). Despite the honor of fighting alongside the other champion's, Revali in particular wanted to be the main hero and not Link; feeling that being a supporting fighter wasn't suited for him. Regardless, he was killed by the Windblight Ganon and his spirit remained trapped inside the corrupted Beast for 100 years. Revali was freed after Link slays the demon inside the machine, he gives Link the use of his ability: Revali's Gale as thanks. When Link reaches the Hyrule Castle's Sanctum, Princess Zelda's power is exhausted, and Calamity Ganon is released. If Revali is freed, he sees the opportunity and tells Ganon to prepare "for the sting of my revenge!" as he opens fire on the beast along with the other released Champions, weakening it. Powers and Abilities Revali is able to fly like the other members of his race. He is also a talented archer, his weapon of choice is the Great Eagle Bow, that he uses with superb dexterity, in conjunction with his ability to fly. The skill that he bestows to Link is the Revali's Gale - this ability allows Link to summon a temporary updraft, that'll send him vertically high into the air. Trivia * Revali's special ability: Revali's Gale takes about six-minutes to recharge, making it the shortest cooldown period out of any of the other Champion's power. If 'Revali's Gale '''is upgraded, the cooldown time is cut to two minutes time; this can only be unlocked if the "Revali's Song Sidequest" part of the EX Champions' Ballad is completed. * Revali's techniques had inspired male Rito's to train their son's in the art of archery. * None of the Rito other than Revali (and eventually Link) had been able to wield the Great Eagle Bow. This implies that Revali had incredible strength, in spite of his slender figure. Link demonstrates this too. * Revali looks strangely like Falco Lombardi from the ''Star Fox series. Category:Male Category:Video Game Heroes Category:The Legend of Zelda Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Arrogant Category:Warriors Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Animals Category:Undead Category:Elementals Category:Wrathful Category:Damsels Category:Saved Soul Category:Vengeful Category:Deceased Category:Protectors Category:Guardians Category:Insecure Category:Envious Category:Tragic Category:Honorable Category:Outright Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Chaotic Good Category:Paranormal Category:Anti Hero Category:The Messiah Category:Brutes Category:Hope Bringer Category:Scapegoat Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Fighters